someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape
Part 2: The Escape Day 1: The police didn’t believe me. I know that my fath-the shadow, killed my mother. I should explain though, the people who are keeping me under watch are making me keep an audio journal. Basically I talk into a microphone. I have to talk about anything that might be relevant to the case. They think I’m crazy, but I’m not crazy. For some odd reason I have to end every log with either a quote, or some interesting question. I mean, who would get that? This older gentleman came to visit me. I didn’t know who he was though. Knowing any better I would have thought he was going to give me a copy of some video game for free. That’s beside the point though. He came to tell me that I would be going through some tests to determine my sanity. That makes sense though as they think I killed her. My question is “If your computer doesn’t have an internet browser- like if you bought a wiped out computer- how do you search for an internet browser?” Day 2: So as it turns out, you can’t search for an internet browser without a browser. You would have to go to like, a public library or whatever, download a browser, then move it to your computer. My dad had to do that one time with floppy discs….. A girl came to do my mental tests. Her name is Dr. Ashley Rook. She’s a doctor doctor, and a PhD holder! She did her thesis on mental deterioration. And here’s the best part. She’s only 16! Apparently she is some kind of child prodigy who is quite interested in psychology. We did the usual things, Rorschach inkblots, therapy, and word association. The only things that seemed wrong to her were that I associated shadow with Link and father. I hope she doesn’t think I’m nuts! Day 3: I’ve noticed something strange recently. Every time I seem to walk around a corner I notice the Shadow watching me. I see it, and my heart starts to race. I have to get away to a dark room or somewhere with a lot of people. That way it won’t be able to get me. What’s with me lately? Now I think I am going crazy! “Get me” that’s malarkey. Sometimes, I just don’t get it. Why do I have to be under constant care? I should be able to at least go outside… in the light. Day 4: That Ashley girl came to talk to me again. When I’m around her I get nervous. I know I like her but I can’t get myself to believe it. We talked about interests and such. She seems so awesome! She is a geek, just like me! I like having her around, she makes me feel nice inside. Today’s question is “Why does Arceus seem so terribly put into the Pokémon mythology?” Day 5: I have recently over-heard some of the people who are listening to these audio logs. Sadly, Ashley gets to listen to these, as she is a psychologist. My heart nearly fell out of my chest when I realized what a dork I’ve been in these logs. She knows that I like her, but who cares she should have figured it out by now anyway. Ashley came to visit me in my “room” today. I call it more of a cell, that’s because I’m now living in a spruced up cell closer to the psychology department. Anyhow we talked and she mentioned busting me out for a day. “I think you could use some outside time.” “I know I could, what did you have in mind?” She went to explain that I should be able to just take a walk some days. And I think that I should be able to. It’s getting hot in the cell and I’m getting bored. My question for today is “When will 1TB flash drives be able to be made?” Day 6: I got out of the “house” today. I went to talk a walk through the park near the facility. It was actually quite nice. I’ve forgotten how good soft pretzels are. And I know this will be another red flag for my sanity, but I saw the Shadow again. It followed me through the park. It seemed to be there, somewhere. Even when there is barely any light, I know it is there. My question for today is “How old is or was the longest living turtle?” Day 7: Not to be completely lazy in my writing, but today I just spent my time playing my DS I “smuggled” in, and reading some random stories on the internet. This one called Sonic.exe kind of creeped me out. My question for today is “Can it be real?” Day 8: I went out with Ashley today. Worst. Time. Ever. I had to go with her while she ran errands, so I had to talk and think about myself the whole time. I explained to her what happened in my own words, and she didn’t seem to notice anything I said. I guess she was too busy picking out sponges at the Wal-Mart to care. My question is “Why won’t she notice my personality?” Day 9: Immense feelings of dread overtook me today. I can’t seem to shake it I know something is going to happen soon. I guess it makes sense as I saw the Shadow today. But, lately I seem to see it all the time. That’s it; I’ve been staying in as to get away. My question for the day is “Why is Chris Hansen so funny?” Day 10: Captain’s log, day 10. I have ended up escaping from my confinement. Sorry to have to geek out but hey, who cares? So I’ll be sending these reports through anonymous mail. Sorry that they will all be on floppy discs, they are the only storage media devices I can cheaply get my hands on. I should explain though, I got out and you’re probably wondering how I did it. Simple, I asked to be escorted out by Ashley for some time outside. Once we were out we talked about the Legend of Zelda. I made a joke about how one day we could cosplay together. She seemed quite flattered, so I took the chance and ran with it. I kissed her. I did it for as long as she would let me. Eventually (like 10 seconds later) she pushed me away. She said we needed to talk about and her work would get in the way, I bolted. She was so stunned she didn’t notice until I was well on my way. Now, I’m in an undisclosed location, doing nothing. My question for today is “When will you find me?” Day 12: I have to get away, it… keeps following me. Just know that I loved him… until the end. I didn’t give send a log yesterday. I couldn’t shake the feeling that it was there, waiting. My heart almost dropped when I saw the Shadow. It seemed still, but when I ran, it came after me. I darted into an alley and I left me alone. So I’m done, I can’t do this anymore. I hate it, and I hate all of you. Before I spend the left of my life waiting for it to take me, I should apologize. To Ashley, I’m sorry I left on your watch, to the department of well… everything, I’m just sorry for my behavior. My final question is “When will the Shadow kill me?” Autor's Notes This is my third pasta, fell free to tell me all your thoughts, questions, and concerns. Sorry if you were hoping for a gore fest or a completly game related pasta. I apologize for almost making this a complete love story, but it's important for part three. The Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link is the first in the series. The Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link Part 3: The Girl Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Series Category:Legend of Zelda